A depth map is a map of the distance from objects contained in a three dimensional spatial scene to a camera lens acquiring an image of the spatial scene. Determining the distance between objects in a three dimensional spatial scene is an important problem in, but not limited to, auto-focusing digital and video cameras, computer/robotic vision and surveillance.
There are typically two types of methods for determining a depth map: active and passive. An active system controls the illumination of target objects, whereas a passive system depends on the ambient illumination. Passive systems typically use either (i) shape analysis, (ii) multiple view (e.g. stereo) analysis or (iii) depth of field/optical analysis. Depth of field analysis cameras rely of the fact that depth information is obtained from focal gradients. At each focal setting of a camera lens, some objects of the spatial scene are in focus and some are not. Changing the focal setting brings some objects into focus while taking other objects out of focus. The change in focus for the objects of the scene at different focal points is a focal gradient. A limited depth of field inherent in most camera systems causes the focal gradient.
Capturing two images of the same scene using different lens positions for each image is a way to capture the change in blur information. Changing lens positions between the two images causes the focal gradient. However, a drawback of this system is that storage of at least two full-sized images is required.